For efficient operation and handling of an automotive vehicle it is necessary that the front wheels have certain angular relationships relative to one another as well as to the frame of the vehicle. One such angle is referred to in the art as the toe which is the angular relationship of the principal planes of the wheels to the vertical plane containing the longitudinal axis of the frame of the vehicle. Various instruments have been designed and used for this purpose but they have not been satisfactory in regard to cost, durability, ease of use and accuracy.